The New Ice King of Yokai
by mattyb123
Summary: A boy is sent away from his home land to attend Yokai. But before arriving there, he saves a human boy from going to the school as well. Now this boy from the harsh North will take Tsukune's place at Yokai Academy. Relationships, fights, and Romance will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

The New Ice King of Yokai

Chapter 1

The bus came to a stop as it exited the long dark tunnel. The land we around us was a mix of everything from a terrifying horror movie. I loved it. There's a long, rocky cliff to the right that dropped down to a blood red sea. To the left is a forest of nothing but dead trees and brush. And fairly far ahead of me was my new school, Yokai academy.

I smiled as I took in the surroundings. For once I get to see something that isn't covered with snow or black rock. I looked over and checked my reflection in the window. After running my hand through my snow white hair and checking my pure white face, I stood up and grabbed my duffle bag and suitcase.

"You getting off or not kid?" The bus driver called back to me and it caused me to flinch. He looked in the rear view mirror and his yellow, soulless eyes meet my pale blue ones. I'm use to scary people and terrifying surroundings, but this guy is just downright unnerving.

"I'll be right there sir. Just have to get my bags." I called back as I start walking towards the front. I quickly climbed down the stairs and jumped off the bus. The breeze immediately picked up and blew my shaggy, white hair all over the place. I spent so long on that this morning too! No fair. Sighing, I turned back to the bus driver and offered a faint smile while I wave goodbye.

"Be careful out there kid. This school can be a pretty dangerous place ya know." He started to chuckle to himself and it caused me to shiver again.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice." I replied awkwardly, as I rubbed the back of my head. "So how do I get the school from here?"

"Just keep walking straight forwards and you'll eventually see a path that leads through the woods to the school." He says as he pointed towards the large gothic building in the distance.

"Okay thank you sir. I'll be on my way." I responded politely as he closed the door and backed away towards the long, black tunnel that leads back to the human realm. He disappeared down the tunnel with a bright flash and I picked up my duffle bag and suitcase. Smiling, I started off towards the school.

"Man this is a nice change from the Frozen North. The sky isn't black, the ground isn't always snow covered, and it's not freezing all the time." I told myself as I outstretched my arms and started to spin around.

I'm a pretty carefree kind of guy who actually likes happy things and warm weather, which is really unlike anyone else from my homeland. The adults and even most of the kids were pretty scary and stern back home. I've never had many friends. Everyone just avoided me and said I was too silly or too immature. My parents eventually got tired of it and had me sent away to attend a normal high school, unlike the one back home. When they told me that I was being sent Yokai and not the warlike, military school that everyone else was going to, I was overjoyed.

I got to Japan early this morning and ran to the bus stop, but I meet someone there that I didn't expect. Well that bus stop is in the human world so meeting a human there isn't that odd, but I didn't expect to meet one that was attempting to attend this school. I immediately told him what the school was really about and he ran home screaming. I feel like I did a good deed. I saved his life, that's for sure. What was his name? Tsukune…I believe.

Anyway after I'd been walking through that stupid forest for awhile, I finally got to a clearing full of tombstones. It was some pretty nice scenery if you ask me.

"It's time for a break." I told myself and started to laugh as I took a seat on one of the tombstones. Opening my duffle bag, I pulled out a Diet Coke and a bag of Chips. Hey, the human world has good food, and it's not **always** frozen! I start eating and halfway through my meal I'm interrupted by a bunch of loud noises. I looked up and saw the brush on top of the hill across from me move. A second later, the brush breaks and a figure on a bike came flying over the hill.

"Look out please!" A female called as she went flying off the bike and into the air. I, on the other hand, dodged the bike and caught the girl as she fell.

"Oh god! Hey are you okay?" I asked as I looked at the figure in my arms and my mouth dropped. This girl is beautiful! She had long pink hair, adorable and kind looking emerald eyes, and a really cute face. And don't even get me started on her figure!

"Oh I'm so sorry sir. I felt faint and lost control of my bike. I'm so sorry for causing you trouble." She told me in a sweet voice and I started to feel nervous. Okay idiot, it's time to be a man! I sat the girl down and took a seat next to her.

"Oh, you're fine sweetie. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt." I told her and smile. She stood up and walked over to her bike to grab a small envelope that fell out of her pocket.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." She called to me as she bent over and grabbed the pamphlet.

"So what are you doing walking through this forest? You don't look like a Yokai student." She asked and I looked at her attire and mine and blush. She's was wearing the standard girls' uniform and there I was in a white t-shirt and grey jeans with my black chucks on.

"I am a student actually. I wasn't told that there was a dress code so that's why I'm wearing this." I told her and then she immediately smiled and lunged at me. She tackled me in a hug and pressed her face into my chest, which caused her hair to fly over my face. Gosh does it smell good, like really good!

"If you're going to Yokai too than maybe we can be friends?" She asked and I nodded my head as she sat up on my chest.

"That sounds really nice; I've never really had many friends before." Yes, way to go stupid. Tell the pretty girl that you don't have many friends. But, her reaction was actually nice.

"Me either. I've never had any friends either." She yelled and grabbed my hand in hers. She squeezed it tightly and pulled us both up. We both stand there and looked straight into each others eyes in the middle of the graveyard clearing.

"Seriously, that is kind of hard to believe." I said and looked away from her eyes, embarrassed.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" She asked and a look of shock came over her face.

"Well because you're so pretty and you seem really kind and warm." This statement caused her to completely lose it.

"Really!? You think I'm pretty and nice!?" She yelled as her face lit back up and she tackled me to the ground in another hug.

"Yes, you're very pretty…and very affectionate." Which is not a bad thing at all I might add. I eventually got the girl off me and stood back up.

"I'm so glad we're friends! But, what's your name? I'm Moka Akashiya." She told me as we both walked back over to her bike.

"I'm Darius Snowheart, but that's the name my overly prideful parents gave me. Please just call me Derek, I gave myself that name and I like it way more. It's a pleasure to meet you Moka." I laughed as I reached down and picked up her bike and handed it back over to her.

"It was very nice to meet you as well Darius…oh I mean Derek. I'll see you at school." She got back on her bike and smiled before speeding off on her own to the school.

"Bye Moka, see you soon!" I called after her and picked my duffle bag back up.

"I think I should hurry up and get to school too." I looked up at the sky and saw that it was yellow, pink, and orange…must have been dusk. "

Dusk is much prettier here than up North." I said with a smile and keep walking, getting closer and closer to my new school's front gates.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Ice King of Yokai

Chapter 2

I stood in front of the door that would be my home for the next four years of high school. Room 355, located on the third floor and right next to the bathroom. I gave myself a self five to complement my luck, and I opened the door to my new home. I took my first steps in and my mouth dropped.

The room was way bigger than the one I had back home. There was a queen sized bed in the left corner, a desk with a laptop in the right corner, and a dresser on the left wall. I threw my duffle bag and suitcase on the bed and spun around in the center of the room.

'I have a whole day to relax here before classes start!' I think to myself as I lay on my bed. The mattress was super comfortable and kinda bouncy. I jumped up and down on the bed while I took out all my clothes and other items that I had brought with me. Luckily, I was allowed a day to leave home and go shopping in the human world to buy all the things I would need for a year at high school. I pulled out all my casual clothes and organized them in the dresser. Next I took out my posters and hung them up on the walls.

"Nothing better than Sum 41, Blink 182, and Fall Out Boy." I said out loud after I finished putting up my band posters and marveled at them. Four band posters and six sexy anime girl posters equals the perfect door room. Then I had to set up my electronics. They already told me that there would be a laptop so I didn't have to buy a computer. So, I got to spend the money on an IPod and a new PlayStation. I hooked the PlayStation up to the small TV in the room and smiled as everything booted up. I took a step back to admire my new dwellings.

"Best door room to ever exist Derek, good job." I told myself before jumping on the bed and half closed my eyes. It was almost ten. It had taken forever to find the school, find the main office, and get checked in. I decided it was time to go to bed. I jumped out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a quick leak before returning to my room. I shut the door, slipped off my shirt and jeans, put on sweatpants, and jumped into my new bed.

The room wasn't really that dark. The moonlight showed right through the big window in the middle of the black wall. It was actually kind of creepy because the shadow of a tree covered my floor and door. But, I got use to it and started to nod off.

However, a few hours later I was awoken by a loud noise. I flew up and sat on my bed looking left and right. I was panting, sweaty, and alert. My warrior instincts must have kicked in again, I hate those things sometimes. They never let me truly relax. Anyway, next thing I know I hear a tree branch snap and a shadow passes over my door.

I cautiously push the covers off and stand up. Walking towards the window, I can faintly hear a noise outside. Was it panting or maybe…breathing? I reach the window and peer out over the courtyard. Now, if my eyes weren't use to night time I totally wouldn't have seen her, but there she was, sitting on the tree branch trying to hide. I pushed open the window and startled the female figure that was trying to conceal herself from me.

"Just what are you doing sweetie? Did my old man tell you to come collect me?" I ask the figure hiding in the tree and she started to move. My mouth dropped and the confident, sure-of-myself look on my face disappeared.

First I saw the faint gleam of her purple, lavender hair in the moonlight. It blew around her in the night time breeze and it made her look like an angel. Next I saw her pale white skin and pale blue eyes, a lot like mine actually. She stood on the branch with her legs crossed over one another and she smiled faintly. She had on a white and blue sweatshirt, pink and purple knee high socks, and leather belt around one of her legs. She brought her hand up to her mouth and pulled a lollipop out of her mouth before she spoke.

"Um…hi there, I'm sorry for waking you this late at night and I promise I'm not here to kidnap you or anything like that." The girl said in a sweet, soft voice. "My name is Mizore, nice to meet you."

I was honestly a bit taken back. This beautiful girl was sitting right outside my window at like three in the morning, why?

"Hi…why are you outside my window Mizore?" I ask cautiously. Stupid warrior instincts again, they won't let me just accept anything. I gotta be cautious at all times, just like dad use to say.

"Well I saw you when you checked in and I thought you were cute…so I decided to get another look." She said and blushed while she rubbed her cheeks. The amazing part was that she said it with a smile and a straight face. This girl is unique, I could already tell.

"Not that I'm not flattered, but why couldn't you just wait for tomorrow morning or something?" I asked. Honestly, it was nice to have a girl call me cute, but it's still really odd having her show up before dawn.

"I couldn't wait to see you again so I decided to come find you first. I am kind of a stalker in case you couldn't tell." She explained to me and I just stood there with my mouth open. What is wrong with this girl? I just shrugged and grabbed the window to try and shut it.

"Wait, aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked and took a really cute pose. She smiled at me and I just couldn't believe my ears.

"Um…uh…isn't it kind of late? Shouldn't you just go home?" I asked and the girl just shrugged.

"I want to get to know you. First I should learn your name so I can find you later." She said and started walking along the tree branch, towards the window.

"My name is uh…Darius Snowheart. But, just call me Derek okay?" I told her, a bit reluctantly I might add.

"Well Derek it's nice to finally put a name to such a cute face. I think I've had enough for tonight actually. I'll see you around cutie." She called out and jumped off the branch, fell down about three stories, and landed on her feet.

"Uh right…I'll see you around too." I called out and immedatily shut the window. "Okay so I now have a stalker. That would not have happened back home." I layed back down and started to think about the girl as I dozed off again.

"Hey, at least she's cute."


End file.
